


On the Hunt

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 35: Quarry. Set during ‘The Lazarus Experiment’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 35: Quarry. Set during ‘The Lazarus Experiment’.

That massive beast was once an elderly man who only wanted to live, Martha remembers. Now it’s nothing more than a monster stalking its quarry up a bell tower, seeking out their deaths. Even after being with the Doctor for a few weeks, she still can’t quite always wrap her head around the fact that these things can happen. A man, brilliant but ultimately ordinary, can become _that_ and hunt his fellow humans like it’s sport.

Martha wonders whether the real monsters aren’t the aliens, but the people who take action, like Lazarus, without caring who gets in their way.


End file.
